


All the Fun of the Fair (Work in Progress)

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	All the Fun of the Fair (Work in Progress)

All the Fun of the Fair  
By  
Edward Hyde

“Anything special happening today, Dad?” Jenny asked, helping to raise the shutters and put the signs outside her dad’s butcher shop like she did every day during the school holidays. It looked like it was going to be a very sunny day and she had a favour to ask so was doing her best to be extra helpful. 

“Not much that I can remember…” He flicked through the large desk-diary and checked that day’s date. “There’s a lady bringing her daughter in at eleven for a straight-forward slaughter and clean so that shouldn’t take too long and I have a couple of appraisals booked for this afternoon but otherwise a pretty regular day. Why?”

“Umm, well some of my friends are going to the village fair this afternoon and asked me to go with them so I was wondering if I could have the afternoon off?” Although, at ten years old, Jenny was too young to help with any of the actual butchering or even minding the shop, she made a great advert! It had even been her idea to begin with when she was bored of sitting in the back with her comics one warm day and, since that day when she was seven years old, it had become a fairly regular thing on days when she was not at school for the cute little blonde to stand naked outside the shop handing out leaflets to passers-by and advertising the fact that her dad’s shop specialised in girl-meat. 

A lot of her friends found it strange that she did this so willingly and often asked if she didn’t mind the way boys and men looked at her and whether she was worried that somebody might ask to buy her. She would always laugh and explain that men that looked at her that way were just silly but the attention was fun and that, if anyone asked to buy her as at least three people would every day she was there, her dad would tell them that she was from his own private stash and not for sale!

“Sure thing, honey.” He smiled at her warmly. “Hope you have fun! You know what, you could actually save me a job if you wouldn’t mind?”

“Sure!” She grinned delightedly. “Thank you, Daddy! What is it?”

“I promised the organisers I’d donate some girl-burgers,” he explained, “it’s for a good cause and it’s good publicity for the shop! Plus it’s not like they cost me much, just the time it takes to make them, really!” Henny understood that the burgers, while tasty, were made from the scraps and off-cuts from the girls her dad butchered, the parts that would never sell on their own. It was still good meat, of course, and the burgers were very tasty but it was true that they were pretty much just left-overs so any money he made from them was bonus and pure profit. Giving a couple of boxes of them away to a charity event was great and basically free publicity. “If you’re going anyway, maybe you can save me a trip or sending one of my lads and take them for me?”

“Of course, Daddy!” She grinned.

“Oh but there’s quite a lot of them and they’re pretty heavy. Don’t know if you’d be able to manage them all…” 

“Don’t worry,” smiled the young girl, “my friends are meeting me here. What is there? Three boxes? We can take one each and take it in turns if our arms get tired!”

“Ah! That’s okay then!” Her dad chuckled, “So which friends are these?”

“Amy and Charlie, you know them!” He pondered for a moment and the vague image of two brunette sisters, pretty close in age, floated into his memory. He nodded in agreement even ‘though he was not entirely certain. “Then there’s Beth, Niamh and Mandy. You don’t know them.” 

“Ah! Fair enough!” her dad laughed. “Well in that case, yes, I suppose the five of you will be able to manage three boxes between you! What time are they coming by?”

“Two, I think.” She gave a little smile as she pondered, happy that her dad had been so understanding. “Don’t worry, I’ll still advertise for you this morning!” 

“I was just about to ask!” he chuckled. “Well, ten minutes until opening if you wanted to get ready”

“Okay, Daddy!” She perched up on tip-toes and puckered her lips, her usual signal for her dad to lean over so that she could kiss him on the cheek. Having done so, she happily skipped off to the office at the back of the store to take her clothes off while her dad finished getting ready to open. 

By the time she emerged back into the shop, nude as any meat-girl but secure in the knowledge that she was not going to end up on the menu any time soon, Jenny saw that her dad’s two assistants – a young man called Tim and a teenage girl called Adriana, had arrived and taken their places behind the counter. 

“Hey there!” She happily greeted them as she collected her stack of flyers from the counter. 

“Hey Pork-chop!” Tim laughed, using the pet-name he had given her within his fist week of working there over two years ago – one that she found she very much enjoyed. “Looking tasty today!”

“Thanks!” the little girl giggled and blushed ever so slightly. 

She had been outside for less than half an hour when he dad came out to talk to her. Despite being fairly early in the day, the sun was warm and she felt no discomfort at all from her nudity, almost feeling sorry for the passers-by who had clothes on! 

“How’s it going out here?” he asked, leaning on the door-frame.

“Not bad.” Jenny smiled happily up at him. “Given out quite a few leaflets and there was a group of teenage girls who seemed pretty interested!”

“Good.” her dad smiled. “You know, I’ve been thinking.”

“Did it hurt?” teased Jenny.

“A bit!” laughed her dad, well used to his daughter’s humour. “But I was wondering if your friends might be up for earning a bit of spending money.”

“Probably!” Jenny confirmed happily. “What are you thinking?” 

“Well,” Jenny’s dad, the butcher, explained, “there’s going to be a lot of people at this fair who might not have tried my wares before, that’s why I’m giving them the burgers.”

“I know.” Jenny nodded. “You’re not wanting to butcher one of my friends are you? Because I really don’t think they’d be up for that!”

“Oh no!” he assured her hastily, “Nothing so dramatic as that! I’m just wondering if the group of you would mind doing what you’re doing now, but there. It need only be for an hour or so.”

“You want us to walk around naked giving out leaflets about your shop?” the nude ten year old asked, feeling a little thrill at the thought. She was used to standing naked outside her dad’s shop but the thought of wandering around the village green in her birthday suit, along with her friends, trying to encourage people who may not have tried it before to think about eating girls just like them was taking things to the next level somehow! “Do you think they’d mind?”

“They said I could give leaflets out,” he stroked his chin, “in exchange for the burgers so I don’t think that’s going to be a problem and honestly,” he chuckled, “if the rest of your friends are as pretty as the ones I’ve met, I can’t imagine anyone being too upset at seeing them in the nude!”

“Daddy!” she shot him a playful look of disapproval.

“Hey!” He put his hands up and waved them in a gesture of surrender. “Just because I cut little girls up for a living doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate them!” 

“Speaking of cutting up little girls,” Jenny chuckled, shaking her head in amusement at her dad’s admission, “I think your eleven of clock is here!” 

Coming down the road towards them was a rather tired-looking woman holding hands with a chubby girl of maybe six or seven. Both were olive-skinned with dark hair and, while the woman was dressed in the normal sorts of clothes someone her age might wear to go out shopping, the girl was completely nude. 

Not every girl destined for her father’s slab showed up naked, many of them wore regular clothes or at least a t-shirt or loose summer dress. Some even dressed to impress, as if they were going to a party or even a wedding. Many, however, including apparently this girl, liked to mark the event by arriving naked, proudly proclaiming to the world that they were a meat-girl! 

Jenny’s dad went back inside to prepare for her and, once she had greeted them, Jenny leant on the door-frame looking inwards, eager to hear the conversation. The reason for parents having their daughters butchered always fascinated her. It made her sad when it sounded as if it was out of a financial need but cases like that were very rare – more often than not it was at the girls’ own request or at least with her full and enthusiastic consent. 

“…so she’s been nagging ever since!” The woman was explaining while the chubby little girl giggled. “But I told her we had to at least wait for her sister to go down but, since my brother and his family are visiting this weekend I agreed we could have her for dinner. I only have a small oven ‘though so I’m wondering if you would mind taking her arms and legs off too?”

“Sure!” Jenny saw her dad smile. “That’s no problem. In fact, if you were really only after her torso for your family meal I’d be happy to buy the limbs from you? It would offset the cost of the butchering and leave you with some extra in pocket? Up to you, of course.”

“What do you think?” the woman turned to her daughter. “This is your treat after all. Do you want me to put the rest of you in the freezer and I can maybe cook different bits of you over the Summer or shall we let other people enjoy your meat too?”

“Umm…” the little girl pondered for a few moments. “Let other people have my arms and legs, then I’ll be more like Abbie!”

“That was her sister.” the woman explained, “She got cooked at a neighbourhood barbecue so lots of different people got to taste her.”

“Ah!” Jenny saw her dad smile warmly and felt reminded again why he was equally as famous for his customer service as for the quality of the meat he sold. “That’s the best way. It’s a bit like making new friends after all!” He winked at the little girl who giggled happily. “So,” he glanced at his watch then over his shoulder to the swing-door which led to his butchering area. However much they might enjoy the meat, seeing how it was produced was really not for everyone! “You can wait around but it’s going to take me at least forty five minutes to get her processed or I can give you a call to let you know when she’s ready, probably less than an hour, and I’ll give you the meat and your money then.”

“That sounds like the best plan to me.” The woman smiled then leant down and kissed her daughter on the cheek. “Have fun, poppet, but be sure to be good and do what the man tells you.”

“I will!” the girl promised. “I hope I’m yummy for you tonight!”

“I’m sure you will be!” she ruffled the little girl’s hair making her giggle again. “Do you have my number?”

“Let me just check…” Jenny watched her dad consult the diary. “Yup! Ends in nine, four, three?”

“That’s the one!” the woman confirmed. “See you later!”

“Oh, just one more thing.” The stopped in her tracks and turned back to the butcher, ready to answer his question. “Did you want the head on or off? I remember you said the oven was small.”

“Off is probably best.” she replied after a slight pause to ponder. “But I’d like to take it home if I may?”

“Of course!” the butcher grinned. “Heads make great stew! I’ll bag it up separately for you. What about her hair? Do you want that left on?”

“No, take it off.” The woman smiled. “Easier to boil that way and it will save me the effort.”

“Right you are!” grinned Jenny’s dad, making a couple of notes.”

“Bye, sweetie!” The woman blew her daughter a kiss, already half way out the door. “Have fun!” And with that, she was gone and off down the street. 

“Right then, little miss,” Jenny’s dad smiled down at the nude little meat-girl. “Let’s get you chopped up, shall we?” 

“Ready for a break?” Jenny’s dad grinned at her, spotting her lurking in the doorway and knowing how much she enjoyed watching him work. It was her ambition, he knew well, to follow him into the girl-butchering business when she was older and she was keen to learn from the master! 

“Sure!” she grinned happily, setting the wad of leaflets down on the counter as she followed her dad and the young meat-girl out into the back. “Should I put an overall on?” 

“Probably a good idea.” Her dad agreed. “You won’t have to worry about getting messy then and you can go straight back outside when we’re done.” While her dad talked to the young girl they were about to butcher and talked her through what would happen, the way a dentist might before giving a young child a filling, Jenny ripped open a packet and pulled out one of the disposable overalls in her size that her dad had ordered for just such an occasion. It was made of light, paper-ish fabric and designed for single use. It was similar to the kind of overalls worn by forensic teams at crime scenes but Jenny always liked to think it made her look like an astronaut. 

“Okay, sweetheart,” the butcher addressed the chubby little girl who was waiting patiently but with obvious excitement, rocking on her heels with her hands behind her back, “your mum wants your hair taken off so she can boil your head later. It’s easier to do that while you’re alive if you don’t mind?” Jenny knew that this was a lie but only a little white one. It was fairly easy, if slightly messier, to de-hair a severed head and she had done so herself on many occasions but she had come to understand that there were broadly two types of meat-girl that came through her dad’s shop – those who were excited and those who just wanted it over with, however willing they might be. Had this girl been of the second type she’d have likely been dead already with any work that needed to be done happening posthumously. This girl, however, was clearly of the first type.

Although they understood that, by the time they got anywhere close to actually being eaten, they would be long dead, girls who were excited like this one clearly was enjoyed going as far through the process as they possibly could before actually being killed. Some even liked to be alive as parts of their bodies were cut off but those tended to be the older girls and Jenny thought it unlikely that a girl as young as the one they were about to process would want that. 

“What’s your name?” Jenny asked the younger girl who sat excitedly on the butcher’s block, swinging her feet. Her dad was finding the clippers to remove most of the girl’s hair and Jenny knew that her task would be to rub in the removal cream to take off the stubble that would be left as well as her eyebrows. There was no painless way to remove eyelashes so they would do that once the girl was dead but at least this way she would feel like part of the process. 

“I’m Maria.” the little girl smiled. 

“Nice to meet you, Maria,” Jenny grinned. “I’m Jenny.” She always tried to get to know the name of the meat-girls her dad slaughtered and it use it to help put them at their ease. However keen and willing they might be, their experiences in that back room of the butcher’s shop were often a little traumatic and it was good for them to feel as if they had a friend there to hold their hand. Just then, Jenny’s dad returned with the clippers and a plastic bag which he handed to his overall-clad daughter.

“Here we go!” he grinned at the little girl and held the switch down for a second or two to make the clippers buzz as if he were warming them up. “let’s get you sheared, shall we? Lay down for me please, sweetheart, with your head over the end of the table.” Maria did as she was told, laying on her back with her knees bent. “That’s it!” the butcher smiled down at her as Jenny took her position holding the wide bag open to catch the hair as it came off. “Good girl!” 

The small girl giggled, finding the buzz of the clippers ticklish as her shoulder-length bob-cut hair disappeared into the bag Jenny was holding. The butcher was well experienced and worked very quickly, finishing in no time at all. 

“There we go!” He grinned, blowing on the head of the clippers as if they were a gun he’d just fired. “All done! You can sit up now.” Still giggling, Maria sat up and ran her hand over her freshly-shorn head. 

“I feel like a hedgehog!” she chuckled, feeling the prickly stubble on her otherwise bald head. 

“We’d better fix that!” grinned Jenny, setting the bag aside and picking up the tub of hair-removal cream. “Prickles aren’t very tasty!”

“Don’t forget the gloves!” Jenny’s dad reminded her, glancing over his shoulder as he began to sharpen the butcher knives in preparation for what would be happening in a few minutes. The overall-clad ten year old rolled her eyes at him and pulled two latex gloves out of the packet on the counter. 

“Just to warn you,” she told Maria, “this can feel pretty cold when it goes on, then it gets kinda hot. Ready?” Maria nodded and Jenny scooped some of the cream out of the pot and began to rub it onto the younger girl’s scalp, making sure to cover everywhere that stubble remained. They chatted a little while she worked and Maria excitedly told her about the party where her big sister had been cooked, how delicious she had been and how she’d begged so much to be eaten too that her parents had eventually relented and agreed that she could be butchered. “Right!” Jenny cave her new friend a little pat on the top of the head once she had finished up by slathering the cream onto her eyebrows. “Just need to sit like that for a minute or two then we can rinse it off.”

The workspace had a portable, high-pressure hose for cleaning the blood and other detritus out of gutted carcasses. It looked a little like a vacuum cleaner but also had a space on top to fit a wide funnel, allowing the water to be filtered and recycled through the hose again. Jenny checked that it was topped up and that the water was pressurised then wheeled it over to the block where Maria was sitting, her cute round head slathered with the white cream. 

“Okay,” Jenny smiled, confident in her ability to work the machine. “Lay back for me again.” Maria did as she was asked and Jenny manoeuvred the machine until the funnel was directly under the younger girl’s head. The end of the hose has a kind of gun like a petrol pump or garden hose with a trigger which would moderate the water pressure depending on how hard it was pressed. Keeping it fairly light, Jenny rinsed off the top of Maria’s head. “Close your eyes.” she instructed as she moved onto the eyebrows. “There we go! All done!” she grinned, holstering the hose and giving the machine a little push with her foot so it would roll away. “You can sit up now!” 

“Is it time to kill me now?” Maria asked a little nervously, sitting up and giving her head an exploratory rub, finding that it was as bald and smooth as a bowling ball. 

“Yes, sweetheart, your big moment has come!” the butcher grinned at her and she practically bounced on the spot from excitement. “We’re going to do it over there.” He pointed to a corner of the room where there was a tiled are with a drain which looked a lot like a shower in a school or swimming pool but, instead of a shower head, had chains hanging from the ceiling. As the bald little girl hopped off the block and obediently followed him, Jenny filled and re-pressurised the hose ready for cleaning her out.

Jenny had watched girls getting slaughtered in this corner more times than she could remember but still found it fascinating! She watched as her dad had Maria sit in what looked a bit like a barber’s chair but made from polished metal. He pulled a lever on the side of the tiled area which lowered the chains, on the ends of which were shackles like might be used to restrain a prisoner. These he fitted around Maria’s ankles and adjusted them so that they were tight. He then took a pair of cuffs and locked her wrists together, explaining when she protested about having no intention of running away that they were to stop her arms thrashing about when her head came off. As she sat demurely with her manacled hands in her lap, he lifted the lever and the chains slowly retracted until most of the slack was taken up but they did not pull against her legs. 

“Ready?” he grinned down at her, “This is the fun bit!” and with the press of a button and the wheeze of hydraulics, the chair flattened itself into a bed, much like an electric hospital bed might, leaving Maria laying on her back. The butcher then took out a device which looked like a curved sword-blade mounted within a perspex shield, a plastic handle on the end.

“Ooh can I do it, Daddy?” Jenny asked, “Please?” she made her eyes go wide and pleading in the way she knew he could not resist. 

“Sure!” her dad chuckled. “You know what you’re doing!” Jenny took the device from her dad and used the clamp on the bottom to lock it into place then asked Maria to sit up a little. As the meat-girl propped herself up on her elbows, Jenny unclipped the shield and lifted it up. It had a circular hole like a guillotine and she gently guided Maria to lay back down before lowering the top half over her and locking it into place. 

“Okay, Maria,” she smiled down at her friend. “This might hurt but only for a second, okay? Then you’ll be delicious meat ready for chopping up and cooking!” 

“Sounds good to me!” the little girl grinned. “Should I close my eyes?” 

“You can if you want to.” Jenny explained. “Some girls do, some don’t. It’s up to you.”

“I think I’ll keep them open.” Maria smiled. 

“Okay!” Jenny grinned. Want to count with me? Three… Two… One…” on the next beat she pulled the handle down with all the force she could muster. The razor-sharp blade cut easily through the little girl’s throat and neck, needing only a little extra pressure applied to cut through her spine. Before she even realised what was happening, Maria’s head was off! 

Jenny picked up the neatly-severed bald head which was still looking surprised, the pretty brown eyes darting about, and turned it around so that Maria could watch as her headless body was pulled up by the chains and began to drain of blood. Jenny continued to hold the head as she watched her dad slit the torso open and remove the viscera. By the time she turned the head around again to look at the face, the eyes were dull and Maria was clearly gone. 

“It will be a while until she’s ready to cut up.” her dad explained as she set the head down carefully, ready to be packaged. “You might as well go back outside until your friends come.” 

“Okay, Daddy!” Jenny grinned, peeling off the blood-stained overall and revealing her cute young naked body once more. “Thanks for letting me help!” and with that, she made her way back through the shop, picked up her stack of leaflets and resumed her spot in the sunshine handing out leaflets to prospective customers and meat-girls alike! 

The rest of her time on the street handing out leaflets passed fairly quickly for Jenny and, during the times when there were very few passers-by or those that there were did not seem interested in her leaflets, she distracted herself with daydreams about little Maria and how her dad would be preparing the small carcass. She couldn’t help wondering if any Maria off-cuts would end up in the burgers she and her friends had agreed to take to the fair. 

The naked little girl was absorbed in one such daydream when she was startled out of it by loud giggling from a group of young girls her own age coming down the street – it was her friends that she would be going to the fair with! 

“Hey look!” Charlie giggled, making the same joke she always made when she came by the shop to see Jenny and found her outside, “cute little piggy for sale! How much for your butt, little piggy?” 

“Oh more than you can afford!” Jenny teased. “You know I’m from the butcher’s own private stash!” They all laughed and the five newcomers hugged their friend. Charlie and Amy, who had visited the shop many times before, were well used to seeing Jenny in the nude standing outside, in front of the window where various cuts of girlmeat taken from girls and young women of various ages were displayed but for the others it was a new experience and they found it strange, if a little thrilling!

Quickly, Jenny explained the offer her dad had made, to pay them pretty generously if they agreed to spend at least some of the fair naked giving out his leaflets. Charlie agreed without a second thought and, given that she always did as her sister was doing, Amy also declared that she was up for it. Mandy and Beth looked a little unsure but Niamh, who seemed almost as keen as Charlie, persuaded them that they had nothing to lose!

“It’s not like you’re agreeing to be butchered!” she reminded them. “All you’re doing is handing out leaflets.”

“Yeah but we’d be naked.” Mandy reminded her, “Everyone would see our bodies!” 

“So what?” laughed Niamh. “You got a tail or something? Or covered in bright pink fur from the neck down? Everyone’s seen a naked girl before. Just think of it as a uniform!”

“I suppose you’re right…” Beth conceded. “And it is good money! Okay,” she grinned suddenly, “I’m in!” Mandy looked around awkwardly for a moment before realising she was the only one yet to agree. 

“I guess if you’re all doing it…” she shrugged, looking around awkwardly. “In for a penny?”

“Awesome!” Jenny grinned, jumping with excitement. “I’ll go tell Daddy! He’ll be so pleased!” 

“Are you not going to put clothes on?” Niamh asked, a little shocked as Jenny slung a small purse with her phone and a little money in it over her bare shoulder before asking if the others were ready.

“Why?” laughed Jenny, “We’re just going to take them off when we get there! Why give myself more junk to carry around?”

“You’re kinda crazy!” Mandy laughed.

“I guess you just get used to it!” chucked Jenny as the rest of the little party stowed the leaflets in their own purses and discussed between them who was going to be first to carry the polystyrene cooler boxes with the donated burgers in. “I almost forgot to put clothes on for school last week!”

“Well I guess the boys would have been happy!” joked Mandy.

“Yup!” Jenny grinned a little proudly. “Come on, let’s go make lots of boys happy and drum up some business for my dad!” The park where the fair was taking place was less than half an hour’s walk away and the girls chatted happily as they made their way through the town. Jenny of course attracted the most attention as they walked, drawing whistles from those they passed and the occasional honk from cars on the road. She even gave out leaflets to one or two interested girls and young women who stopped to ask about why she was dressed that way. 

About half way there, the girls who had been carrying the boxes switched with those who hadn’t. They were not really all that heavy but it only seemed fair. They could hear the noise of the fair before they arrived – there was lots of loud chatter, laughter and the occasional whoop and cheer.

“Wow!” Beth commented softly as they walked through the park gate and looked fro the barbecue area. “There’s way more people here than I expected!”

“Having second thoughts?” Jenny touched her friend’s arm. 

“Not really…” the pretty black girl replied. “It’s just… well this is a whole lot of people who will see me naked!”

“We’ll all stick together,” Niamh smiled reassuringly, “and it’s not like we’re going to be the only naked girls here!” 

“True.” Beth conceded, “And your dad is paying really well, Jenny.” She smiled. “Come on, let’s go drop off these burgers!” 

It did not take them long to find the cooking area. 

“Hey!” Jenny grinned to the man who seemed to be supervising the cooking. As well as the grill there were two spits, both occupied by headless and limbless torsos much like Maria had been reduced to – one teenager, judging by her general size and small breasts, and one little girl of maybe five or six. “We’ve come from Wilkins’ Butchers, we’ve got the donation he promised.”

“Wow!” the man looked surprised to see the naked little girl. “Looks like he’s been more generous than we expected! Well these two are nearly done so if you come round here and…”

“Oh no!” Jenny cut him off with a laugh. “I’m not the donation, we’ve got burgers for you!” She held out the package she had been carrying. Niamh and Charlie did the same. 

“Oh, right!” the man chuckled. “That makes more sense! Thanks girls.” He gave a warm smile as he took the coolers from them and set them down on the grass. “But why are you…?”

“We’re going to give out some leaflets for my dad,” Jenny explained, “do a bit of publicity. In fact,” an idea occurred to her, “do you mind if the others leave their clothes here? They insisted on wearing them to get here!” She rolled her eyes comically then winked at the man. 

“Sure!” The man smiled, not at all upset at the prospect of seeing the pretty young girls in the nude. “I’ve got some bags here somewhere…” He rummaged around and found some sturdy supermarket carrier bags which he handed to the girls. “These should do! I’ll keep them safe for you.” Having made her peace with what she was about to do, Beth started to strip almost immediately, Charlie and Niamh likewise but Mandy and Amy hesitated.

“Oh come on!” Charlie sighed, standing in just her panties while she folded her clothes to put them in the bag. “You two aren’t getting all shy, are you?” She glared at the other two. Beth, who was by now completely naked, stood close behind her and folded her arms across her chest like a disappointed parent. 

“Yeah come on! If we can do it, so can you!” The dark-skinned beauty reminded her friends. Niamh had kept her t-shirt for last and pulled it off, leaving the raven haired, blue eyed cutie as naked at the day she was born and looking ready for a bath, or the oven! 

“Okay! Okay!” Mandy sighed, starting to unbutton her shorts. “But wait a minute!” she paused, looking pointedly at Charlie’s underwear which she was still wearing. “What about those? I thought we all had to be naked? I don’t remember anything about half-measures being allowed!” 

“Hey!” Charlie looked a little stung at the accusation. “I’m getting there, okay!” She hurriedly pulled down her panties, exposing her smooth, puffy vulva. “See?” She dropped them into the bag and raised an eyebrow. “Happy now?” 

“They certainly are!” Jenny giggled, pointing beyond the girls to a pair of young boys, maybe seven or eight years old, who were watching them undress with rapt fascination. They blushed furiously as the girls turned to look at them and scampered away into the crowd.

“Best get used to that!” the man laughed, taking the bags from the girls who were now all naked apart from those who had a purse slung over their shoulders. “Good luck!” 

“Thanks!” Jenny grinned, handing out the leaflets to the other girls and confidently leading the way out into the fair. 

It was not difficult to see where the meat for the barbecue had come from – among the usual selection of book and bric-a-brac stalls, tombolas and cake stalls common to every village fair were many exciting and fun games which looked potentially deadly to those who chose to participate. 

“Look!” Niamh grabbed Jenny’s arm to point something out to her as she thanked a mother and her teenage daughter for taking the leaflet she offered them. She turned to see what her friend was pointing at. Stood on a tiny platform above a clear tank, his feet chained together and his hands cuffed behind his back was a boy of maybe fourteen years old, stark naked and, judging by his fairly impressive erection, very excited about what was happening. The six girls all pushed their way through the crowd to watch. As they got closer, they saw that the tank was filled with large red and silver fish, swimming in slow circles. 

“Piranhas!” Mandy gasped, “I saw a program about them on TV!” Two boys about the same age as the one on the platform were stood close by, shouting encouragment up at him, apparently the friends he was hanging out with. A man in a striped waistcoat was handing out balls to three small children, two girls and a boy, who were stood to one side of the tank, facing a tiny target, only half the width of the balls they were about to throw, which stuck out from the side of the platform. 

A hush fell over the spectators as the children began to throw the balls. Most flew well wide of the target but two looked as if they might get close. None hit the target, however, to the apparent disappointment of the onlookers and the game operator mounted the steps to unchain the boy and let him follow him back down where he presented him with a token prize. As the boy put his clothes back on, the operator began to work the crowd again, looking for the next competitor. 

“Want to try it?” Beth teased her friends. 

“No way!” Niamh grimaced and the others agreed, shaking their heads. “But why do they make it so difficult? You’d have to be an amazing shot to hit that target!”

“Piranhas will only swarm when they’re hungry.” explained Mandy, remembering the information from the documentary. “Once they’ve been fed they won’t be interested again for several hours. If that boy had fallen in, we could have gone for a swim in that tank now and they wouldn’t bother us.”

“Oh, right!” Jenny nodded, catching on, “So they can probably only get one good show out of them in a day? I guess they want to make it count!”

“I wonder what happens if nobody falls in all day?” Beth mused. 

“Maybe they just ask for a volunteer to jump in?” Charlie suggested. “Or maybe they’ve got a pig carcass to feed them just in case.”

“Who knows!” Jenny laughed. “This looks interesting!” The girls approached another game stand which looked a little like a coconut shy but instead of coconuts on poles there were five heads lined up on wide plinths. 

“Do we have to knock them over or something?” Amy asked, peering at the heads, three girls and two boys, to see if she recognised any of them. There were two, a Chinese brother and sister that she recognised from school. The girl was in her class and her brother was in the year above. She gave a little gasp. “I didn’t know they were…” she started to say before the girl looked straight at her and grinned. The other girls giggled as Amy gave a yelp of surprise. The heads were not, as they had first imagined, severed from their bodies but rather attached to living youngsters inside the plinths.

“How does this work then?” Jenny asked. Hearing her, the waistcoated woman running the game came over. 

“Three of you at a time, three balls each,” she explained, “take a head off and win a prize!” 

“How are we supposed to knock their heads off with wooden balls?” Mandy asked, confused.

“See the targets on the front of the boxes?” the woman asked. The girls all nodded. “Hit the bullseye and the head comes off! Want to give it a go?”

“Sure!” Jenny grinned, seeing how none of the children in the boxes looked unhappy or scared, although most looked understandably nervous. “I’m up for it!” She fished in her purse and handed coins to the woman. Charlie and Niamh did the same while the other three stood back to watch. The woman handed them three wooden balls each and they lined up facing the five target. 

Although these targets were much bigger than on the piranha tank, it was much harder than it looked to hit them. Once or twice one of the girls hit the outer edge of one or other of them but never close enough to the middle to trigger whatever mechanism lay within. Charlie had thrown her last ball but Jenny and Niamh had one left each which they threw at the same time, both happening to target the middle of the five plinths which housed a pretty girl with a mop of ginger curls. Neither contestant was sure which ball it was that actually hit the bullseye but there was a loud click followed by a metallic, scraping noise and the girl’s head suddenly flew up into the air, spinning around quite dizzyingly with a shocked expression on her pretty face. 

There were loud cheers and whoops from the onlookers as the woman took down a prize of a small cuddly toy from the rack and handed out for both the girls to take between them. She then walked along releasing those who still had their heads from the boxes. The girls watched with interest as the four surviving youngsters emerged naked from inside the plinths, all massaging their necks. The Chinese girl who had recognised Amy came over to speak to her. 

“You should give this a go!” She grinned and the two naked friends leaned across the counter to hug each other. “It’s so much fun! Plus nobody can see what you’re doing in the box!” she giggled and winked at Amy. 

“You know what?” Amy grinned, watching as the red-head’s carcass was dragged out of the box and the inside of it hosed out read for the next occupant. “I think I will! Okay,” she turned to her companions as her school friend retrieved her clothes and started to put them back on, “who’s with me?” 

“I’ll do it!” Jenny grinned, handing her purse to Charlie. Seeing the ginger girl’s head come off like that had been such a rush and the danger she was putting herself in thrilled her. As the two naked little girls were let through a gate in the counter round into the game area, they saw a cart with three freshly-decapitated naked bodies on it. 

“Where do the heads go?” Amy ask curiously, seeing how the redhead’s was added to a row of others just under the counter. 

“The taxidermist buys them from us,” the woman in the waistcoat explains, “makes them into trophies and whatnot.”

“I guess the girls get used for meat?” Jenny asked, imagining that most of those who lost their heads would end up cooked like the girls they had seen when they dropped off the burgers. The woman nodded. “But what about the boys?” She was genuinely puzzled. She knew there had been some call over the years for boys to have the same opportunities as girls when it came to being cooked and eaten but tests had shown that their meat was simply not of the same quality or taste as that of girls.

In fact, her dad had shown her a video clip the first time she had asked about this very issue. It had been a televised event where a panel of judges consisting of celebrity chefs, food critics and other such people that were deemed to know about food participated in a blind taste-test. The intent had been to show whether there really was a discernable difference in meat quality based on age and gender or whether the perceived difference was a result of cultural bias. 

In order for the test to be as fair as possible, the meat had all come from one volunteer family consisting of mother, father, and non-identical twin siblings – one boy and one girl. The family had been introduced at the beginning of the show and she remembered giggling at the willies of the dad and brother and wondering if they tasted like sausages. She recalled that the children were called Max and Helen and that they were nine years old but she couldn’t remember the parents’ names.

Anyway, while the presenter discussed the history of cannibalism in general and the legacy of Sidney Roebuck in particular, the family were taken away, slaughtered and pieces of their meat prepared in identical ways, four different styles of cooking, ready to be presented to the judges. To prevent bias or collusion, the samples were numbered differently for each judge so that only the adjudicator would know which meat had come from which volunteer. Assurances were given, she recalled, that the remaining meat would not go to waste but would be donated to a homeless shelter – she remembered this particularly because she’d giggled imagining the surprise a homeless person might have finding a willy in his sandwich or floating in his stew when everyone knew that people-meat came from girls!

The results had been much as expected, with the only slight surprise that the meat from the mature man, the dad, had ranked higher than that of the boy but only just. The little girl’s meat had unquestioningly been deemed the best, followed by the mother’s, with the note that, while it was the second best, it was a considerable drop-off from the top spot. The man meat was described as maybe being okay for a stew or ground up with lots of other ingredients, as long as there was plenty of seasoning to mask the taste, but the boy meat was described by all the judges as close to inedible and none of them had any desire to even try finishing the dishes made from it. Jenny had felt a little sorry for Max, giving his meat only for it to be described so poorly but at least, she reflected, he had helped to answer the question and settle the debate! 

“Hmm,” the woman frowned, slightly surprised by the question, “I think they get ground up for pet-food or something? I know sometimes the zoo buys them but I don’t know the details.” 

Two other volunteers from the crowd had stepped forward now, apparently a girlfriend and boyfriend of around thirteen or fourteen. Amy and Jenny were, of course, already naked but the giggling young couple quickly stripped off. Jenny couldn’t help wondering if it was the first time they had seen each other naked and were using the game as an excuse for doing so? The boy certainly seemed to be liking what he saw and both Jenny and Amy thought them a very sweet couple and hoped that neither would lose their heads. 

With one plinth still to fill, the woman helped the volunteers get into position. Jenny saw that either side of the hole for the head were sharp blades on heavy springs with wooden handles on the back. From what she could tell, if the target was hit, catches would release, allowing the blades to spring out until they met in the middle, severing the head of whoever was in the box. It seemed like quite a cool idea and fairly simple mechanism. Assuming she survived this game, which she thought she had reasonable odds of doing, Jenny thought she would recommend something like it to her dad. It could be fun, she thought, to give meat-girls a button to set it off themselves – she was sure plenty of the girls her dad processed would enjoy the chance of cutting off their own head!

A padded, plastic-coated cushion made it comfortable to kneel in the box and, apart from the wooden board that held her neck in place and the generally cramped space, there were no restraints of any sort inside, leaving contestants free to relax or even to masturbate if they wanted to. 

Those in the boxes, not to mention those waiting to throw the balls, were a little impatient waiting for the final plinth to be filled but eventually a group of teenagers, maybe fifteen years old, approached. With a little prodding and prompting from her mostly male companions, a busty teen girl agreed to take the final spot and glared at her friends as they watched her undress with wolf-whistles and cat-calls. Once she was in place, the game began.

Jenny felt one or two balls bounce off her wooden prison. The position of the sun made it hard to see who was doing the throwing but it seemed to be mostly larger figures, probably the rest of the group of teenagers. She could feel her pulse quickening, at any moment a wooden ball could bring about the end of her life and cut short her plans of a career in the meat preparation and selling industry! Most of the balls, however, seemed to be flying in the direction of the middle plinth where the older teen and her large breasts were contained! It seemed her companions had no intention of letting her leave with her head.

“Hey!” the girl yelled out over the laughter and whooping, “Quit throwing ALL of them at me! There’s other heads here too you know!” But just at that moment, a hurled missile found it’s mark. “Fu..” the girl began to swear as she heard the click but the rest of the word was cut off, along with her head which went spinning up into the air, to the great cheers of those watching.

“Yes!” the boy who had thrown the winning ball high-fived the tomboyish girl next to him. “Barbecued Becca boobs are on the menu!” Jenny couldn’t help chuckling a little at this as she, along with the other four survivors, were released. 

“Middle plinth looks like the one to avoid!” Amy observed, rubbing her slightly sore neck as they collected their participation prizes.

“Yeah!” laughed Jenny. “I’d say so!”

“That was pretty intense,” Amy told her, “but I loved it! Come on!” she grinned as they were let back around the front of the stand to rejoin their friends and Becca’s voluptuous body was added to the meat cart. “Let’s go see what else we can find!” 

The girls walked on for a little while, looking over the stalls as they passed and handing out leaflets to anyone who looked interested. Some were to men looking to sell their daughters and a few boys who said they were going to try to talk their parents into having their sisters butchered but most went to girls and young women themselves. 

“Hey! Check this one out!” Mandy beckoned the others to watch another game that was about to begin. The girls gathered around eagerly to see what this one was about. Once again there were naked contestants risking their lives for the entertainment of the other patrons. Four this time, three boys and a girl with the youngest boy appearing to be around seven years old and the oldest somewhere around fifteen. The middle one looked to be the same age as the girls, maybe a year or so older judging by the small but noticeable growth of pubic hair around his erect penis. The girl looked to be South Asian, Indian or Pakistani, and was around thirteen or fourteen years old with small, pointy little tits and a smooth, presumably shaved vulva. 

“Wow! The prizes for taking part in this one look way better than the other games!” Beth pointed out, noticing the much larger toys and fairly expensive-looking novelties on display, advertising that they were what survivors could win.

“Yeah but check out your odds.” Jenny replied, peering carefully at the way the game was set up and listening to the rules currently being barked out by the operator to gather players. “One person dies every time. I know two people lost their heads on the coconut shy but that was down to luck, I bet most of the time everyone walks away but not with this one.” She explained the mechanism, pointing out the circular targets with the hole in the middle, the water butts underneath and the ropes around the necks of the naked volunteers. “The players keep squirting with the water pistols,” she explained, “until one of the butts is filled to a certain level then everyone else’s water cuts off and the platform drops, leaving the volunteer to hang!” 

“I’ll have a go at that!” Charlie laughed, bouncing up to the operator and paying her entry fee before taking her place behind a hose-fed water-cannon. Her target seemed to be the oldest boy. He did not seem to have a full erection but was never the less impressive. He caught the naked ten year old girl looking up at him, her eyes not making it quite as far as his face. He grinned and winked at her, making her blush deeply. 

The other three stations were already occupied and soon the game began. Getting the water through the small hole in the target was a lot harder than Charlie had imagined. Her competitive streak took over and she quickly forgot that people’s lives were on the line – she just wanted to win! Suddenly there was a click, a cheer and Charlie’s cannon cut out.

She turned quickly to see who had won. The twelve year old boy who had seemed so aroused by the danger he was in was kicking and thrashing at the end of his rope while a girl who could not have been older than six cheered herself and basked proudly in the congratulations and admiration of her family and the other spectators. The hanging boy’s body spasmed and he ejaculated violently before becoming still, his lifeless body swaying gently a few short feet off the ground. 

“Too bad!” Jenny patted Charlie on the shoulder as the survivors were released and given their prices, the dead boy was removed and the game reset. “Guess it’s not as easy as it looks?”

“No, but now I have to try it from the other side!” Charlie grinned.

“I’ll join you!” announced Beth, “That was so hot to watch!” and soon the two naked girls were being led around the back of the game area and up to the platforms where nooses were placed around their delicate young necks. Niamh and Mandy decided they would play this time and paid their entry fee to the operator who assigned them cannons away from their friends. Mandy’s potential victim was a pretty blonde girl around her own age and the space behind Niamh’s target was occupied by a little dark-haired, olive skinned boy of eight or nine years old.

“Okay, cannons armed!” the operator announced. “Ready? GO!” 

The water cannons sprang into life. Mandy and Niamh put all their concentration into getting as much through their respective targets as possible while Amy and Jenny kept looking between their friends behind the cannons and their other friends with the ropes around their necks. From what they could tell, Niamh appeared to be winning, keeping the stream from her cannon steady with far more going through the hole that not. Charlie and Beth’s targets were being sprayed by two boys, similar-looking enough to be brothers, Beth’s around eight years old and Charlie’s eleven or twelve. Both had serious, focussed expressions and the way they were holding their cannons made it clear that they were used to playing video games with big prop guns. 

Despite knowing that his victory would result in her death, Beth found herself cheering on the little boy shooting at her target, shouting encouragement to him and assuring him he could beat his brother. The boys that Niamh and Mandy were shooting at, however, were doing their best to distract them and put them off. 

All of a sudden, somewhere in the distance, there was a loud splash and a huge roaring cheer. Mandy and Niamh, along with the four naked volunteers and all the spectators of the game turned momentarily to see what was going on. It looked as if someone had successfully hit the target on the piranha tank and that the volunteer who had been dropped in was now being devoured by the ravenous shoal. 

“Damn! We missed it!” Mandy muttered turning back to the target. 

“Crap!” Niamh swore as he cannon cut out. It took her half a second to realise why this had happened but a sudden high-pitched yelp snapped her attention, along with everyone else, to Charlie who’s platform had fallen away and was now thrashing about, writing like a fish on the end of a line, hanging from the rope around her neck. The boy shooting at her target had been the only one not to break concentration when the man-eating fish had received their over-due feeding and his focus had paid off. His friends ran over to congratulate him while his younger brother looked a little morose. The other four girls ran over to Charlie to watch their friend’s final moments in horror and fascination. 

“Wow…” Niamh stared, wide-eyed as the pretty brunette’s face started to turn from red to purple. “I feel kinda guilty! I… Sorry, Mandy.” She put her hand on the slightly smaller girl’s shoulder, worried that she would be upset to watch her sister die but Mandy was breathing heavily, obviously very aroused by the show, with a broad grin of her face.

“Don’t apologise!” she laughed. “This is the hottest thing ever and I bet Charlie thinks so too! She’s always had a thing about hanging! Bet that’s why she joined in this game!”

“I guess that’s okay then!” Jenny chuckled a little uneasily, glancing away from Charlie’s final dance to see the other volunteers being released and giving their prizes. She was used to seeing girls and young women die in her dad’s shop, everything from little cuties who were hardly more than babies up to women in their early twenties, many of whom found real life beyond university with it’s requirements for employment, rent, car payments and various other mundane drudgery to be too much like hard work and decided selling their body for meat was a far easier alternative. Heck, she had even helped to kill a lot of them and processed the meat of many more. But never before had she watched a friend die. 

She looked around at her four remaining friends as Beth rejoined him, hugging a large panda toy which was her prize for surviving. What if one or more of them decided that they wanted to volunteer and asked her dad to process them? Would she assist like she had with little Maria earlier? It was a troubling thought but also thrilling and Jenny was more than a little disturbed by how exciting she found it. 

Charlie’s body was still now, hanging limp such a short distance above the ground and gently swaying. The five girls watched in fascination as the noose was loosened and her body was added to the cart at the back, casually laid across the corpse of the boy who had died in the previous round. Already a new quartet of volunteers were undressing, all girls this time, mostly older teens with nice bouncy tits that would surely look great as they danced on the rope, and one younger girl, maybe twelve years old, who’s own breasts were just starting to protrude pokily from her chest. 

“Should we stay and watch another round?” Jenny asked, wondering if the rest of the girls were feeling as shell-shocked as she was by Charlie’s admittedly incredibly sexy demise. 

“I think there’s a show or something about to start over there!” Beth pointed to a stage where a crowd seemed to be starting to gather, above which hung a banner advertising the local zoo. “We should go watch!” The others agreed and the group moved off, Mandy lingering only a moment longer to give her sister a final, silent goodbye before following them, wondering if they would see Charlie’s body on the grill later and wondering if she’d get to try a bit!

The five naked girls managed to squeeze their way reasonably close to the front and got a good view of the stage. There were big cages with cute little monkeys, some colourful birds and one with two very cuddly-looking tiger cubs. There were also bigger cages, however, one that a very large and irritated-looking adult tiger prowled back and forth and the other which had an artificial tree set up in the middle from which hung a very large, thick python, it’s head the size of that of a large dog! There were roll-banners stood along the back of the stage explaining the important conservation work that the zoo was part of and inviting people to subscribe and become a “friend” of the zoo or to adopt a specific animal. 

“I wonder what’s going to happen?” Mandy whispered to nobody in particular as a cheerful-looking man in safari gear and an explorer’s hat over his appealing tousled, dark-blonde hair emerged onto the stage. He looked vaguely familiar and Jenny realised she had seen him on the zoo posters all around the town and was pretty sure he’d occasionally been on TV too. Everyone clapped and cheered, obviously happy to see him, as he waved to the crowd. 

He was soon joined on stage by a young girl of around thirteen, dressed in baggy tan shorts, an orange t-shirt with the zoo’s logo on it and sandals with no socks, her light-brown curls tied in a high pony-tail like a fountain on top of her head. She too smiled and waved but received a far more subdued greeting, nobody quite knowing who she was or why they were supposed to care. 

“Hey there everyone!” the man grinned, speaking into a wireless microphone. “What an awesome day, huh?” Everyone cheered and clapped again. “The sun’s out, we’ve got great entertainment and great food! What more could anyone want?” There were more cheers and some laughter. “In a bit, you’re going to have the chance to come up here and meet our animal friends. You can even have your picture with some of them, but first, we need to give Myrtle her dinner!” 

There was a little murmur of confusion and intrigue running through the crowd. Just who was Myrtle and what did she eat? 

“Myrtle here is a very rare breed of python!” the man explained, walking over to the large cage where the apparently placid serpent rested in the tree. “There’s only three like here in captivity and they’re nearly extinct in the wild so she’s very precious! Such a friendly girl, too, arent’ you?” He reached through the bars of the cage, which were wide enough apart for a fully-grown man to comfortably slide his arm through but nowhere near wide enough fro the snake to slither out, and gave the giant python a little tickle under the chin. There was affectionate laughter from the audience as she raised her head in apparent pleasure and flicked out her forked tongue. 

“Now pythons like Myrtle,” he continued, “digest their food very slowly so only need feeding once a month so what you’re about to see is a very rare treat to witness!” He grinned out at the audience, pausing a moment to allow his words to sink in. “In the wild, she’d eat pigs or goats or sometimes even a small cow or horse if she found one but we’re going to be giving her something a bit different today. Something easier to find and a little more cooperative!” It was at this point that the girl stepped up to the front of the stage and gave a wave. 

“This is Bobbi.” the man explained. “Bobbi’s been helping out after school and on weekends for the last year and she and Myrtle have grown pretty close so she volunteered to be the one to feed her in front of all of you today so that you can experience this wonder of nature for yourselves!” There was a polite round of applause for the athletic-looking your girl as she grinned and waved again very perkily. “Perhaps you’d like to prepare?” 

Now people were interested! Bobbi pulled her t-shirt over her head revealing a toned stomach and black sports-bra. There were cheers and whistles and she dropped her shorts and kicked off her sandals. As she pulled off her bra, revealing a pair of small, pointy little titties it seemed as if the audience would go crazy!

“Because there’s no other naked girls about of course…” Jenny half tutted, half chuckled to her equally nude companions. Growing up the daughter of a butcher had, for her, been much like growing up in a naturist family. She was so used to female nudity, her own and others, that she could never understand why it was still such a big deal to so many people. Maybe it used to be, she wondered, before women and girls were routinely eaten but these days any boy wanting to see a pair of tits could just take a wander down the high-street! Yet here everyone was, whooping and cheering as an admittedly attractive girl got naked in front of them. Perhaps, she wondered, there was something exciting in watching the act of getting undressed? The tease being more alluring than the end result? 

The girl on stage was completely naked now, having pulled down her black panties to reveal her young vulva crowned with trimmed but still visible pubic hair. This, admittedly, surprised Jenny a little bit. She was so used to the meat-girls she helped process either being naturally hairless or having removed any body-hair in preparation for their trip to the butcher’s so seeing a teenage pussy in its natural state, so to speak, was quite a novelty.

While the now-naked Bobbi stood patiently, the famous zoo-keeper explained a little about Myrtle’s species and their habits in the wild. He then invited the naked and clearly excited young girl who was clearly either a gymnast or dancer to enter the cage. She drew back the bolt and opened the cage door only wide enough to slip inside before reaching through the bars and bolting it behind her. The snake looked up with mild curiosity but seemed otherwise unconcerned about the intruder.

“Now like I said,” the man continued while all eyes were on the cage where the girl was petting the snake that was about to eat her, scratching her scaly head and giving little kisses on the nose much like anyone might do with a beloved pet, “these two girls have been friends for a long time and Myrtle is used to Bobbi coming and going, maybe not dressed like this ‘though, more’s the pity!” He paused for the laughter that followed his remark. “So anyway, it won’t occur to her at first that Bobbi is food. She doesn’t get hungry the way you or I do so Bobbi will need to trigger her feeding instinct. 

Everyone, including Jenny and her friends, watched with interest as the young teen coaxed the snake to open her mouth which was wide and gaping and slid her slim arm inside. Everyone seemed to hold their breath expectantly. 

“Bobbi’s not going to have her arm bitten off!” the man explained with a slight chuckle as if reading their collective thoughts. “You’ll have to come to the tiger presentation at four if you want to see something like that! No, what she’s doing is stimulating the inside of Myrtle’s throat. We do this when we deliver her a pig or goat carcass to feed on or, indeed, when any of our volunteers want to give her a special treat like today.” Bobbi drew her arm out and stood still, arms by her side and her chest moving heavily with her obviously excited breathing. 

“Myrtle’s trying to sniff out her food now,” the man explained, “seeking carrion first as that is, of course, far easier prey in the wild but, as you see,” he commented as the huge snake began to move her head from side to slide and uncoil her massive, muscular tail from the tree, “finding none, she will go for Bobbi. Watch this, folks!”

As the audience watched in silence, the tip of the snake’s tail began to coil around the girl’s ankles, creeping slowly upwards until she was encircled up to her knees. Bobbi glanced over at the zookeeper a little nervously, as if asking permission for something. He gave her a gentle nod.

“This is a painful experience for Bobbi, of course,” he explained to the watching crowd, “so I’m sure none of us would begrudge her a little pleasure, huh?” Bobbi placed her hands almost coyly over her vulva as if shielding it from view like a girl caught coming out of the shower with no towel but quickly slipped two fingers inside her tight but extremely wet young pussy and began to stimulate herself as the coils snaked higher. Soon her arms were pinned in place and anything she may still be doing with her fingers was hidden from view. “Good luck, Bobbi!” The man called out in her direction, “And thank you for everything you’ve done for Myrtle and the other animals!” The girl gave a slightly weak smile as her chest disappeared inside the writhing coil, leaving only her head and shoulders still visible. 

There was absolute silence as the audience watch the snake decide she had coiled far enough and begin to contrict. There was a crunching sound as Bobbi’s bones were crushed within the incredibly strong coils of the huge serpent. She gave a cry of pain and coughed a little blood onto the snake’s yellow-white scales but she continued to squeeze and constrict. Bobbi’s face began to change colour much as Charlie’s had not fifteen minutes earlier and still the snake squeezed. 

Suddenly, the large head shot forward, jaws open wide, taking the apparently still barely alive teenager’s head in one go then pressing down, loosening her coils as she forced Bobbi’s crushed body inside her own. Having reached Bobbi’s hips, Myrtle released the rest of her coils and allowed her prey to fall to the floor of the cage. From this position the snake slithered forward, gulping the pretty, tanned legs inch by inch into its massive throat. When no more remained visible of what had been Bobbi, Myrtle the snake coiled herself up and began the slow process of digesting her meal.

“Well, that’s it, folks!” The zookeeper announced. “Come back at four if you want to see the tiger fed and in the mean time, do come meet some of our smaller critters!” 

“What do you think?” Jenny asked as quite a lot of the audience began to surge onto the stage. 

“I’m pretty hungry actually.” Beth conceded. The others all agreed. “Shall we go see what’s cooking?”

“Becca boobs from what we heard at the coconut shy!” laughed Niamh.

“Don’t forget Charlie!” Mandy laughed, thinking of her sister’s limp but still delicious-looking body laying on the meat wagon. “We might find her on the grill!”

“Only one way to find out!” Jenny grinned. “Let’s go see!”

“Excuse me! Excuse me!” The girls paused, wondering if the woman calling was wanting their attention. “Yes, you!” she called a little breathlessly as Jenny turned to look over her shoulder. The small party stopped in their tracks and waited for the woman to catch up. Trailing close behind was a rather buxom girl in her early teens looking rather mortified at the spectacle her mother was making of herself. 

“Sorry to bother you,” the woman smiled, trying to catch her breath, “but you’re from the butcher aren’t you?”

“Yes but I’m afraid we’re not for sale.” Jenny replied, hoping to pre-empt any awkwardness. “We’re just here giving out flyers for my dad’s business.” 

“Oh I know, I took one earlier.” the woman was still panting a little. The teenager with her was looking as if she was hoping for the ground to swallow her up. She was dressed in a somewhat punkish style with her thick black hair in bunches, glasses with thick black rims, a tight black crop-top which showed off her assets well and beneath which a thin strip of slightly pudgy belly was visible. Her skirt was short and red plaid like a parody of a Catholic school-girl’s skirt and she wore dark, ripped tights which disappeared into chunky black sneakers. A studded belt and matching collar completed the look which was complimented by her dark eyeliner and blood-red lipstick. “You do work with the butcher don’t you?”

“Yes, I help him out sometimes.” Jenny smiled, wondering what she was about to be asked. 

“Oh good! Then I hope you can give me some advice!” She ushered her daughter forward with a gently but firm grip on her arm. The girl rolled her eyes but did not complain. “This is Angela and she turns fifteen next week and it’s also our twentieth wedding anniversary. My husband and I were thinking about having her butchered for the party but I wanted to check with you if you think her meat is of good quality or whether we need to wait another year and put her on a strict exercise regime. Her father turns fifty next year so it would be another nice occasion!”

“Muuum!” the teen rolled her eyes, apparently far more annoyed by the discussion of her fitness than at the idea of being butchered. “You don’t have to be some gymnast or model to make good meat you know. Plus I told you I want to be called Morrigan!”

“Now don’t be silly Angela!” Her mum scolded. “Don’t fuss. This young lady knows what she’s talking about.” The girl crossed her arms and tried to look nonchalant. “So?” prodded the potential customer, “What do you think?”

“I’d have to get a proper look at your body.” Jenny replied, “Perhaps if we made an appointment you could come in and my dad could...”

“Oh no, I don’t have time for that nonsense!” The woman tutted. “Angela will show you here, won’t you dear? Come along!” She gestured with her hands that her daughter should undress. “There’s plenty of other naked girls around today. You’ve nothing to be embarrassed about!”

The teen certainly looked as if she did not agree with this last sentiment, even if the girls she was supposed to be displaying her body to were also naked as were plenty of girls and boys taking part in the games, but she knew arguing would just needlessly drag things out and may well result in her mother making even more of a scene. 

Sighing deeply, she pulled her crop-top over her head revealing her ample breasts held in a bra the same colour as her lipstick. She then unzipped her skirt and stepped out of it, handing each garment to her mother as it was removed. Next came the shoes and tights leaving her in her red bra and black panties. 

“This enough?” she asked. Jenny opened her mouth to say that it was and stepped forward to begin the examination but before she could get the words out, the woman cut her off. 

“Of course it isn’t!” she snapped. “Stop being so ridiculous! Now off with your underwear and let this poor girl do her job!” Before Jenny could protest that it really wasn’t necessary, that she could see all she needed to see to answer the question and that anything she advised anyway would need to be confirmed by her dad before it carried any weight, the girl unhooked her bra and dropped her panties, kicking them off and leaving her almost as naked as Jenny and her friends but for the belt and bracelet she still wore. Not wanting to cause any more embarrassment or fuss, Jenny began her examination.

“Nicely developed breasts.” She observed with a dispassionate professionalism, lifting one and weighing it in her hand. She had watched her dad assess enough meat-girls to know what to look for and how to describe what she found. “Good fat to muscle ratio in the arms.” She felt and squeezed as she talked. “Belly not excessively fatty. Rump firm with enough fat for marvelling, legs muscular but not excessively. Yes,” she smiled, stepping back, “perfectly fit for butchering. Were you aiming for a whole-roast with the spit or oven I might be tempted to recommend a specific exercise and eating programme but no,” she reassured the girl, noticing her somewhat angry expression, “for what you’ve described, perfect condition!” The mother looked very pleased. The girl, while not exactly happy, looked relieved at least. “You can put your clothes back on now.” Jenny smiled. 

“No need!” insisted the woman, refusing to give back the bundled clothing, causing her daughter to fume. “Now how do we go about making an appointment?”

“You have a leaflet?” Jenny checked. The woman nodded. “Great! Then just call the number on the back and my dad will be more than happy to put you in the diary!” 

“Splendid!” the woman smiled. “You’ve been most helpful, I will be sure to compliment you when I call! Now come along, Angela!” 

“Thanks.” Jenny smiled a little weakly but the woman was already gone. 

“Wow!” Beth rolled her eyes. “Talk about an embarrassing mother!”

“I know, right?” Mandy laughed. “Walking around naked with everyone checking us out like pieces of meat feels like nothing compared to that performance!” 

Suddenly there was a cheer and a loud sizzling sound and a delicious cooking smell wafted on the air. The girls remembered they had been on their way to look for something to eat when they had been flagged down by the world’s most embarrassing mother. 

“Something smells good!” Jenny grinned. “Let’s go check it out!”

“Looks like we missed the show!” Beth sighed as they finally reached the display that the noise and the delicious smell seemed to have been coming from. Assessing the potential meat-girl had taken quite some minutes and now there was nothing but a greasy-looking skeleton on a trolley being cleared away but two young men in black uniform shirts while another man and women seemed to be resetting two large vats – one about four feet high and squat, the other closer to seven feet tall and with a wide splash-shield in front on it. Behind was a sort of crane. 

“What’s all this about anyway?” Jenny asked. It was clearly some sort of out-door cooking device but she had not seen anything like it before, even at the trade-shows she had attended with her dad.

“There’s another demonstration in five minutes if you’d like to wait around?” She turned to find herself eye-level with the bare chest of a very pretty, athletic-looking teenage girl with long, dark-blonde hair in a ponytail. She was completely naked and carrying a stack of leaflets, much like she and her friends were. Thanking her and taking one with interest, Jenny glanced up and noticed that there were five other naked teen girls, all of them stunning like catalogue models, walking around with flyers. She had noticed a couple of them on the way over but, since there were so many naked girls around that day, not to mention the occasional boy, she had not thought much about it or realised that they were connected with the stand. 

“So?” Mandy pressed in close and peered over Jenny’s shoulder at the flyer. Other members of the group asked for their own from the mingling girls. “What is it?”

“Looks like some sort of portable deep-frying setup!” Jenny exclaimed. “Great for outdoor events, they say. Fast cooking,” she read the description out loud, “your meat ready in minutes!” 

“Sounds good!” Niamh grinned, re-reading her own flyer for the fifth time. “Shall we stay and watch?”

“If we get to eat some this time!” Jenny laughed. “I’m starving!” 

“Look!” Beth grabbed her arm. “I think it’s starting!” 

One of the athletic teens who had been giving out the flyers was now standing flanked by two of the black-shirted assistants. She was a tall brunette with her hair in a braid and nicely-shaped breasts above a toned belly and, of course, perfectly shaved vulva. Her legs were long and shapely. 

As the little gang and all those who had gathered to enjoy the demonstration watched with fascination, the girl’s hair was pinned up on top of her head. Hanging from the crane above were two steel cables with loops in the end. The loops looked as if they were held together with some sort of clasp so they would be easily released. 

The naked teen who was presumably about to be cooked held her arms out at her side like a gymnast and the loops were slid on, all the way up to her shoulders. She then held her hands behind her back and allowed them to be tied with what Jenny recognised as heat-proof cooking twine. She then put her feet together and they were similarly tied. 

Next, she opened her mouth wide and a cored apple was pushed in which she bit down on as hard as she could to hold it in place. Slightly more surprising was the silver foil-like bag that was put over her head and tightened around her neck with a drawstring. 

“The bag protects her hair and face from the oil” a presenter on a little platform explained into a microphone, “The heat will, however, still cook her face should any of you wish to sample that meat!” Jenny suspected another reason for the apple, which made a very effective ball-gag, and the bag was that being deep-fried was sure to be an incredibly painful process, however willing the meat-girl was, and that allowing her true reactions to be audible and visible might put people off eating her meat and harm sales. She had learned long ago that, in trades like her father’s, people were delighted to enjoy fresh meat and often turned on by the fact that it came from a young girl or woman but didn’t want to dwell too long on the idea of how one was converted to the other. 

At a signal from the assistant that all was ready, the crane was activated and the hooded girl, looking rather as if she were heading for a Victorian execution, was raised up by the steel ropes under her armpits. There were excited murmurs from the audience as she was swung over the smaller of the vats and slowly lowered into it. 

“This first vat contains the batter.” The woman with the microphone explained. “Emily will bend her knees to make sure her entire body up to her neck is covered.” The teen was lowered down until only the top of her head was visible then raised up again, now coated with a thick, creamy batter. She remained suspended over the vat for maybe half a minute to allow the excess to drip off her shapely body, the from of which was still very much visible despite the detail being obscured. 

Next came the really exciting part for the audience and, most likely, for the girl herself! The crane swung across until she dangled over the second, deeper vat. The one with the splash-shield. It was clear from the way she wriggled her bound legs and tried to lift them that it was incredibly hot. 

“Emily will now be immersed in the oil.” the compare explained. “Unlike the batter, the lowering will take place quickly to avoid unnecessary cruelty. After all, we all know happy meat is tasty meat!” She grinned at the audience who laughed appreciatively. “Now, for a girl of Emily’s size and shape, around seven minutes should be right. Of course our website has full instructions for how to judge the cooking time needed for your own girl. Perhaps you’d like to count down with me?”

She began the count at five and the enthusiastic audience, including the other teenagers who were presumably scheduled for later performances and Jenny’s little gang, joined in. At zero there was a loud cheer and the cable seemed to be instantly released and allowed to un-spool, sending Emily plunging into the searing oil. 

To pass the following minutes while the girl cooked, the woman who was comparing the presentation gave some details about pricing and availability of the system, detailing how it could be rented for fairs or smaller private events such as weddings or birthday parties. 

Soon enough, the process was complete and the winch on the crane was engaged, hauling the now still and deliciously golden-brown meat from the oil. Carefully, the crane operator manoeuvred Emily’s cooked carcass over the serving table and the two assistants, wearing thick gloves, guided her down to lay flat. Once she was in position, the clips holding the cables into loops were released and the thin steel was retracted, sliding out of the batter and ready to be reset for the next girl.

One of the assistants carefully removed the hood. Emily’s eye-sockets were now empty but otherwise she looked much as she had in life, only a rich golden colour implying that the meat of her face was cooked. The apple in her mouth sizzled a little. There were many ooh and aahs from the audience. 

“Well,” the compare grinned, “Have at it!” The entire audience surged forward, eager for a taste of flash-fried teen meat!

*******UPDATE 17/07/20*******

“Hey, weren’t we supposed to be going and checking out how your dad’s burgers were selling?” Niamh asked Jenny with a chuckle and she wiped the deep-fried girl grease from around her mouth with a paper napkin and tried with limited success to clean her fingers.

“Oh yeah!” the blonde butcher’s daughter laughed. “It’s almost as if there are too many cool and exciting things to look at that keep distracting us!” 

“I know, right?” chuckled Niamh.

“We should probably try to hand out more of Dad’s leaflets too,” Jenny reminded her naked companions, “it’s what we’re getting paid for after all!” Laughing, the five naked girls made an effort to give out the flyers for Jenny’s dad’s business to anyone who seemed interested. The other girls had assumed that it would mostly be men expressing an interest, hoping to sell their daughters, or boys wanting to see their sisters on the menu but Jenny knew from experience that it would be women and girls themselves who were most interested and they were proved right. 

Although originally they had planned to find something to eat at the barbecue area, the deep-fried teen they had been treated to at the demonstration had left the small girls satisfied so none of them were hungry by the time they reached the barbecue area.

“Hey!” Jenny grinned at the man. “How’s it going? Are the burgers going down well?” 

“Certainly are!” he chuckled. “Just the ticket for people who want their girl-meat fix without paying the premium prices!” Mandy looked carefully at the steaks on the grill, trying to see if there was any part identifiable as having come from Charlie but the meat was so well parted out that it would be difficult to say with any certainty that it had come from a girl rather than a pig or cow, let alone identify the specific girl it had come from!

“Thanks, honey!” The man smiled, taking a clipboard with a pen on a string from a busty girl of about fifteen who handed it out to him, “See you at six!”

“See you at six!” she echoed happily before rejoining her friends and walking off with them, giggling. 

“What was that about?” Jenny asked, curiously, “Looks like a sign-up sheet or something?”

“Yup!” answered the man while he read through the information the girl had put to make sure everything was in order. “For the live-roast at the end of the fair. Four spaces filled, one to go! Sorry girls,” he smiled at them apologetically, “but the organisers have asked for teens. Guess they want the most possible meat, and to put on a show for the all the horny boys with their cameras!” He chuckled quite loudly.

“Oh no worries!” Niamh laughed. “I don’t think any of us would be looking to volunteer this time anyway, right girls?” The others smiled and made noises that were as non-committal as an agreement can be. 

“Nope, just wanted to see how things were going over here.” Jenny agreed. “See you again later, maybe!” The naked little gang waved as they wandered off to find the next source of entertainment. They did not have to explore for long before finding it!

“Step right up!” the man in a theatrical Devil costume bellowed, “Step right up and make a deal with the Devil! Win a brand new Playstation and five year subscription! Step right up!”

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Amy chuckled, “I wonder what this is about?” 

The small group followed the sound and something that looked like it belonged in a sci-fi movie. It was a large metal pod with a clear front apart from a strip about ten inches deep running across the middle and a monitor fixed on top which was currently displaying a red, yellow and orange logo with the words “Deal with The Devil” in large Gothic lettering. Off to one side, a boy of eleven or twelve was getting dressed and looking rather upset while his mother comforted him.

“Welcome girls!” the man called out as they approached and made their way through the fairly sizeable crowd who seemed very keen to spectate but less inclined to participate. “Care to make a deal with the Devil and try your luck?”

“Well what does it entail?” Beth stepped forward, curious about the pod that looked more like some sort of teleporter than a gaming device. She could not help noticing the light dusting of grey powder which seemed to coat the grass for five or six feet in front of it and wondered what on Earth it could be for.

“It’s very simple!” The man grinned, pressing a button to open the pod. “You step inside and are presented with five multiple-choice questions. Answer them all correctly and the Playstation is yours. One or two wrong answers and you leave empty-handed but alive. Three wrong answers, however, and POOF!” He mimed a puff of smoke with his hand. “You are incinerated! What do you say?” Beth pondered the offer for a moment. She was fairly sure the chances of winning were minimal yet she also realised, for the game to be popular, the chances of losing had to be pretty slim too, although the powder on the grass which she now realised must be ash was proof that at least one contestant had lost their bet so far that day. Still, it did sound fun and rather thrilling. 

“I’ll do it!” the dark-skinned girl stuck out her chest proudly. 

“Splendid!” the man beamed, delighted to have a new volunteer. “Now usually at this stage I insist contestants remove all clothing as we don’t want to get sued for property damage!” Listening to this, Jenny could well understand the concern – once a girl coming for slaughter at her dad’s shop had asked to keep her new trainers on for butchering. Not seeing much of an issue and always keen to keep his meat-girls happy up to the end, he had agreed only to be yelled at for more than half an hour and threatened with lawsuits after the girl’s mother noticed a single, almost unnoticeable spot of blood on the very expensive white trainers that were returned to her along with the rest of her daughter’s clothes. After that, Jenny’s dad had introduced a new rule that any clothing and jewellery must be removed and placed in the provided sealed plastic bag before he commenced slaughter. “But that doesn’t look to be an issue in your case!” joked the man, provoking much laughter from the audience. 

With a confident strut, Beth walked up to the pod and stepped in.

“Now, you can take a friend in with you.” the man explained, “Or go it alone. Of course, having two of you in there increases your chances but you both pay the price if you lose!” He turned to the remaining girls. “Any of you care to help your friend out? A prize each if you win but shared forfeit if you lose!” 

“Sure!” Amy laughed. “I’m game. If Beth doesn’t mind that is?” she looked to her friend, not wanting to steal her thunder. 

“Not at all!” chuckled Beth, stepping to one side to make room for her friend and sweeping her arm in invitation. “Come on in!” Amy quickly took her place by Beth’s side and the man in the Devil costume pressed the button to close the pod, sealing them in behind the transparent door that slid into place with a hydraulic hiss followed by a clonking sound as it automatically locked, not to open again until the end of the game. 

Once inside, the girls could not hear anything that went on outside but we conscious that the booth had lit up with amber light. The purpose of the strip across the door became apparent – It had a display and four large buttons – physical to avoid the glitches that can occur with touch-screens. Although it was quite cramped with the two girls in the space designed for one, they could at least both see the display. That was all they could see, however, as the door was in fact a one-way mirror so the girls could not see out, preventing them from receiving help from the audience who would be able to see the questions and the answers on the screen above. Also, unbeknownst to the girls, there were three Xs on the front of the strip which lit up once the game began and represented the three wrong answers that would trigger the incineration. The screen in front of them gave the instructions and announced that they had only fifteen seconds to answer each question, then the game began.

The first question was easy, asking what currency their country used, and the girls realised the multiple-choice options would probably follow the same pattern as the quizzes at school – one ridiculous answer, one that was obviously wrong to anyone who knew about the subject leaving two that were plausible to guess from if you didn’t know the answer. The next was about a recent movie, asking which popular singer had starred in it.

“Ooh I know that one!” Amy grinned excitedly, jabbing at the button and squealing with delight as the green tick denoting a right answer appeared on the screen. The next one, however, was far more challenging. “How are we supposed to know what make of car the President of Finland drives?” Amy asked incredulously.

“Well they’re not just going to give Playstations away, are they?” Beth reminded her. “Let’s think. Definitely not that one, and I don’t think they make those any more so… which of these two?”

“Eeny-meeny-miny-mo?” Amy suggested, shrugging. Taking Beth’s lack of reply as agreement she quickly ran through the rhyme, pressing the button her finger came to rest on with the final “mo”. Her stomach gave a sickening lurch as a red cross appeared on the screen. “Crap!” she muttered.

“No Playstation for us.” Beth sighed, “But at least we can get out without getting burned up, right?” They waited for the next question to appear on the screen. It asked what year a popular “oldie” song had been released. The answered were, frustratingly, all within five years of each other. “I think I know this!” Beth replied. “Granny told me it was the first dance at their wedding so… this year!” She pushed the button and started to panic as the red cross appeared once more and the correct answer, the year before the one she had pushed, was illuminated. The girls held hands, now genuinely fearing for their lives at the same time as the adrenaline of the game made their hearts beat fast with excitement. 

The final question swam onto the screen, the one for which the answer was literally life or death. Amy’s face lit up with delight when she saw it. It concerned an obscure horror movie most folk her age would never have heard of and asked which actress played a particular role.

“I know this one!” she practically bounced on the spot. “I do! Hundred percent!”

“You sure?” Beth put out a hand to stop her pressing the button. “We can’t afford to get this wrong!”

“No I’m sure!” Amy enthused. “It’s my Dad’s favourite movie and he’s always going on about how much he fancies that actress! Please, trust me!” With time running out and little other option, Beth stood back allowing Amy to press the button. Both girls held their breath while they waiting for the answer to be revealed. As the green tick appeared on the screen, they began to bounce and hug each other in the restricted space. At the same time, the amber light turned green and the mirror tint disappeared from the glass, allowing them to see the audience cheering for them, their naked friends front and centre.

“Sorry, girls!” the man in the Devil costume smiled as the door slid open and they stepped out into the fresh air. “No prize but no forfeit either! Thanks for playing Deal with The Devil!” The audience cheered and clapped again. “Now, I believe we have two more contestants?” Two girls, sisters from the look of them, aged around nine and seven, both with their chestnut brown hair in cute braids, ran forward followed by their tired-looking mother.

“Well done you two!” Jenny whispered, hugging her friends as they rejoined the group. “You were awesome! I thought you were goners for sure!” As they all talked and hugged, the two new girls happily removed their shoes and socks then pulled their matching summer dresses off over their heads leaving them in only their panties. The older girl’s were a pale pastel blue while the younger’s were white with a pink waistband and small pictures of unicorns prancing across the fabric. 

“Want to stay and watch these two?” Beth suggested as the panties came off, stuffed into the mother’s shopping bag, leaving the two pig-tailed cuties stark naked and giggling. “I’d like to see how it looks from the other side.” 

“Sure!” Jenny smiled and the others agreed. They watched as the man fiddled with some control on the side of the booth, presumable recalibrating it to suit the younger age of the competitors. Still giggling and holding hands, the sisters entered the pod and were sealed in just as Beth and Amy had been. Their mother retired to watch from the edge of the crowd, smiling indulgently and taking out her phone to film their game. The amber light, which the gang now understood to work like a traffic light, came on and the three red crosses lit up as the screen above swam into life. 

The first question came onto the screen asking the simple starter question of “Who is the current President of the United States?”

“At least they get to start with an easy one!” Niamh remarked before, to the shock of everyone watching, the older girl pressed the button to select the answer “Mickey Mouse”! There were gasps as people wondered if the girls had made a mistake, pressed the wrong button or something but the girls in the pod were grinning and waving out at the audience they could not see. Clearly this had been intentional. Jenny glanced over at their mother, still filming, wondering if she would be looking anxious or would try to order the game shut down but she was simply shaking her head and chuckling indulgently, apparently not at all surprised that her daughters seemed to be playing to lose!

The next question, about a popular cartoon, was answered correctly and there was no way girls their age would not have known the answer. Clearly they were hoping to draw the game out. For the next question, the slim nine year old closed her eyes, turned her back and hit a random button with her bare butt. Unsurprisingly, this answer came back wrong. Two crosses out, one to go. The fourth question, they actually seemed to take some time discussing and managed to answer correctly! 

There was a real buzz in the crowd now and it had swelled as the word had quickly travelled that any moment now, two sweet, naked little sisters were about to get very willingly incinerated! It was time for the final question. The look of concentration on their faces was visible even from the safe distance at which the audience were kept and, although no sound escaped the pod, it was clear that they were conferring. Presumably, the onlookers guessed, to ensure that they didn’t accidentally get this final, very difficult question right! The looks of anticipation on their faces were every bit as tense as Beth’s and Amy’s had been as they waited the interminable time between pushing the button and knowing whether or not their answer was correct and, like the pair of friends before them, the sisters gripped each other’s hand for support. 

There was a loud klaxon sound as the final cross was extinguished and, just as the girls watching had predicted it would, the internal light turned red. Now able to see the audience as Amy and Beth had been, the sisters began to giggle and wave, blowing kisses to the audience who were cheering them on and looking forward to the show just as much as the sisters themselves seemed to be. Their mother was still filming, her indulgent smile not slipping a millimetre as she prepared to record her daughters’ final moments. 

From their pink faces and glistening, sweaty bodies, it was clear that the pod the girls were sealed into was starting to heat up. They turned to face each other and the older girl began to stroke her little sisters hair while the smaller girl caressed the nine year old’s flat chest, playing with her pink nipples between finger and thumb. They leaned into each other and kissed with passion, their fingers reaching down to explore each other’s lovely bald pussies, sweaty fingers slipping between extremely well-lubricated lips! Their skin was red now for real and starting to blister yet they did not break their embrace. There was a roar of approval as their braided hair caught fire, making them look for a moment like girl-shaped candles before their lovely young formed began to blacken and wither. There was no way they could still be alive but the audience would be surprised if the sisters themselves had noticed the moment of transition, so engrossed in their final throws of passion had they been. The crowd cheered again as the bodies crumbled, leaving nothing but heaps of grey ash at the bottom of the pod. 

A few moments later, the internal light turned off and the logo reappeared on the screen. The front few rows of the audience felt a blast of hot air as the pod door slid open and fans inside began to whir furiously with the duel effect of cooling down the pod for its next occupants and blowing the grey dust that, only minutes before had been the two cute sisters, out onto the grass to join the previous layer. 

The naked friends shoot awestruck. It was not as if they had not watched plenty of girls die before but something about the method and the way the sisters so clearly courted it was both terrifying and thrilling. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Beth suggested, thinking how easily those girls would have been her and Amy. 

“Yeah.” Niamh agreed. “I think they’re going to feed the tiger in a minute, let’s go watch!” The rest of the girls excitedly agreed and the group trooped off to find the zoo’s stand once more, leaving the Deal with The Devil game pop open and gaping, waiting for the next brave soul willing to risk their life for a Playstation!


End file.
